


One Thing

by bromanceorromance



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've tried playin' it cool, but when I'm lookin' at you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics are not mine. If they were, I'd be living in a penthouse instead of my parent's house. All song credit goes to One Direction and their amazing writers.

_I've tried playing it cool_

_But when I'm looking at you_

_I can never be brave_

_Cause you make my heart race_

 

I've never been able to explain my relationship with Sherlock to anyone.  They always assume there's more than exists.  "We're just friends," I say.  "We're not a couple," I say.  And then they all always give me that look.  That look that says "You've got to be kidding me."  I can't tell them what we really are, because I don't know myself.  I know he's my best friend, but should my heart race like that every time he looks at me?

 

_Shot me out of the sky_

_You're my Kryptonite_

_You keep making me weak_

_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

 

I've never believed in love. It's just a chemical reaction in the brain. Things like that don't last forever. It's entirely improbable. Then again, I never believed I needed any friends until he came along either. He's my only friend. I can't imagine why I'd need any others. He's all I could ever need. Unfortunately, Moriarty figured that out, too.  John's my weakness and everyone knows it but him.

 

_Something's gotta give now_

_Cause I'm dying just to make you see_

_That I need you here with me now_

_Cause you've got that one thing_

 

I've never figured out what it is about Sherlock.  I never imagined finding a flatmate would turn into finding my soul mate. I lived my entire life straight and now, in my thirties, I've just figured out that you don't fall in love with a gender, you fall in love with a person. I don't know if he'll ever return the feelings. He says I'm his only friend and getting that much sentiment out of Sherlock is enough for me.  That could be enough for me for the rest of my days as long as we're together, because I understand Sherlock and he's the only one I'll ever want.

 

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

 

I feel like screaming. I can't concentrate with him there; I can't concentrate without him there. If he's there then I can't help but look at him. If he's not, then I worry about where he is. If he's on a date, I wonder if he finds the girl more interesting than me. I've never had a problem like this that isn't cured by composing with my violin.  My violin has always been able to ground me.  Nothing has ever come up that couldn't be cured by playing and composing.  Maybe if I could just touch him. One hug? Maybe a kiss? That could cure it. If this is love, why do people like it so much? It's entirely unsettling.

 

_Now I'm climbing the walls_

_But you don't notice at all_

_That I'm going out of my mind_

_All day and all night_

 

Does he even realize what he's doing to me?  These little touches that he's never done before.  Nothing much, just a touch on the arm or hand when talking to me.  He never touched me before.  All it's doing is making me want more.  I swear he was staring at my lips yesterday as if he wanted to kiss me.  I couldn't sleep last night because I kept thinking about his lips against mine and my hands tangled in those gorgeous dark locks of his.

 

_Something's gotta give now_

_Cause I'm dying just to know your name_

_And I need you here with me now_

_Cause you've got that one thing._

 

I don't know how to do this.  I don't even know if he wants me to do this.  I just need him.  I've never needed anyone, but I need him.

 

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on ff.net. Comments/kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
